An Apple Pie Life
by Molly5523
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'VE HAD TO REPAIR MY PC BECAUSE OF VIRUS DAMAGE. PEOPLE WHO FIXED IT SAYS IT'S FROM ALL THE ADWARE AND SPYWARE ON THIS SITE. CAN'T AFFORD TO KEEP FIXING MY PC, SO... BYE
1. Chapter 1

An Apple Pie Life

AU. One year after the events of Swan Song. POV Ben B. and Dean W. Spoiler warning: Seasons 3 – 5.

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and all the fantastic characters.

Chapter 1 - revised

"Hey Ben, wait up. My family is going to the carnival this weekend. Want to come?"

"Can't. My uncle's in town. Dad, Grandpa and me are taking him hunting."

"Hunting? For what? It's not hunting season."

Ben smiled and shrugged. As he turned away he mumbled, "What we hunt is always in season."

As Ben climbed into the beat up old van, Grandpa Bobby asked why he was smiling like an idgit. Ben laughed and said he was excited to see Uncle Rufus.

"Now I know you're an idgit. You take after your Dad. Don't understand why the two of you like that old son of a bitch so much."

"Cause he's so sweet and loveable. Unlike some people."

Bobby slammed on the brakes. "Get out! You're walking home. I mean it kid." Ben laughed as he got out of the van. This wasn't the first time Ben had been dumped on the side of the road by his adopted grandpa. And every time Grandpa came back and got him within ten minutes. Anymore, Ben just found a comfortable spot and settled in to read his Grandpa John's journal. His dad had given Ben the journal on his 10th birthday along with his first butterfly knife. (Mom had a fit. But Dad finally convinced her and she gave in.) It was a little weird at first to call Dean "Dad", but now it just felt right. If a guy was going to discover his long lost father, Dean Winchester was the coolest dad anybody could wish for.

Dean showed up about a year ago looking tired and beaten. Ben still remembered how sad and lonely he was. Shortly after Dean had arrived, Cas appeared and dropped the bombshell. He had been going through some records Upstairs and found out that Ben was Dean's son. The DNA test Lisa had done when Ben was born had been tampered with by the upstairs guys. Cas believed it had been done to protect Lisa and Ben from the downstairs guys. Ben didn't like talking about angels and demons and stuff. It was easier for Ben's young mind to think of them as just upstairs and downstairs guys.

After Uncle Cas' big announcement Dad packed them up and they all moved in with Grandpa Bobby. Dad said he wanted his family within running distance of the panic room in Grandpa's basement. The house was spooky and dirty when they arrived. Grandpa said he wasn't a good housekeeper. Mom said he wasn't a housekeeper period. It took a lot of time and work but Dad, Grandpa and Uncle Rufus managed to fix up the old house. And it was worth it. Now they lived in a nice home. Ben still didn't understand why Dad and Grandpa laughed so hard while they were putting up the white picket fence in the front yard.

As Ben expected Grandpa's van was heading back towards him. Ben laughed; he really loved his grumpy Grandpa Bobby. And he knew his Grandpa loved him just as much. The van made an illegal U-turn and stopped right next to Ben. And there in the passenger seat sat Uncle Cas! Man this was going to be an awesome weekend!

As the van pulled into the lot of S & W Auto Parts & Custom Design, Ben could see Uncle Rufus standing in the drive in front of the house waving. Grandpa mumbled something about morons and gunned the engine like he intended to run Rufus over. Ben wasn't worried, Uncle Rufus and Grandpa might gripe at each other but they both loved 'their family' and would never do anything to hurt them.

Ben was flying out of the van before it came to a complete stop. He ran over to Uncle Rufus and was swept up in a big bear hug. When Rufus finally released him, Ben saw how troubled and worried his beloved adopted uncle looked. Before he could ask what was wrong, Grandpa and Cas were greeting Rufus. And his mom was standing on the porch with his little bro, Gabe. Everything else would have to wait; this was Ben's time with Gabe. He loved his little brother and enjoyed watching him each evening while Mom made dinner.

As Ben grabbed Gabe and tossed him into the air he could hear his grandpa and uncles arguing. If Ben had been paying closer attention, he would have realized they weren't arguing; they were worried and surprised. But Ben's world always shrank to just him and Gabe when they were together. He tossed his backpack onto the white porch swing and cuddled Gabe against his shoulder like Mom had shown him. "Ok Gabe, let's go find Dad."

Dad was working on his latest project. A 1939 Dusseldorf. The owner wanted the car restored to its original condition. Dad had made a name for himself as one of the best at restoring and customizing classic cars. Grandpa said it made sense for Dad to work on classic cars, since he had spent so much time keeping the Impala running. Ben kicked his father's boot sticking out from under the car, "Hey Dad,"

Dean Winchester still got a jolt every time Ben called him Dad. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slid out from under the car. Looking down at him were his two beautiful sons. Sometimes Dean had trouble wrapping his head around how lucky he was. Who would have thought Dean Winchester would be rocking the family life including the white picket fence? Dean smiled every time he thought of that stupid fence in the front yard.

"Guess who's here?"

"Besides Rufus? "

"Ya. Uncle Cas just popped in." Dean shook his head as he stood up. They had a very strange family. Gabe gurgled toward Dean wanting his father's attention. But Dean was covered in grease so he brushed Gabe's check with the back of his knuckle. Dean began shutting down for the day. If Cas was here then something was up. The trip to hunt a chupacabra might have to wait. Ben would be disappointed, but if Cas had something he wanted hunted, then Ben wasn't going. On that point, Lisa and Dean agreed. A chupacabra or a ghost was one thing. But Ben was only ten years old. He just wasn't ready for most of the things out there. Ben was a Winchester and he had taken to hunting like a duck takes to water. But Dean wanted him to have some semblance of a normal life while he was young. Well, as normal as a kid who had an angel for an uncle, and a dad, grandpa and another uncle who were all hunters could have.

As Ben and his dad walked back to the house his excitement about the upcoming hunt began to fade. Last time Uncle Cas had been here was three months ago when Gabe was born and he branded Gabe's ribs. Ben rubbed his own ribs. Cas had branded his ribs the day he told Dean that Ben was his son. Between Uncle Rufus being upset and Uncle Cas showing up out of the blue Ben figured something was up and his hunt was going to be canceled. Ben loved his Uncle Cas, but his dad was right. The upstairs guys could be dicks.

While Dad was taking a shower and Mom was cooking dinner Ben sat on the sofa in the library and played with Gabe. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben watched his uncles and Grandpa through the window. They were still upset. Grandpa kept walking back and forth waving his arms and grumbling. Uncle Rufus kept putting his had over his heart like he was swearing that something was true. Uncle Cas was slumped against the fence just shaking his head in disbelief.

Dean walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. He slid his arms around Lisa from behind and kissed the side of her neck. Lisa relaxed back into Dean's embrace and sighed. She knew every day with Dean was a gift. Lisa understood that one day he wouldn't come home from a hunt. So she treated each day as if it were the last they would have together. She loved this man and she swore his sons would know their father was a hero. And the gods help her she would make sure their boys carried on their father's work even if it killed her.

Dean breathed in the scent that was uniquely Lisa. Her hair smelled of shampoo and sunshine. Working out in the garage, Dean always knew when Lisa was bringing his lunch. He could smell her coming and it put a smile on his face and gave him a real sense of hapiness. Dean splayed his hand across Lisa's belly. She hadn't said anything yet but he knew she was pregnant again. This time he hoped it was a girl.

"Have they said anything to you yet?" Dean asked between kisses to Lisa's neck and shoulder.

Lisa was distracted but managed to answer. "No, but as soon as Rufus got here he asked me to call Cas. What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't like it. When are these sons of bitches going to leave us alone?" Lisa stroked the back on Dean's hand and arm and he calmed down.

"There's another bottle of Johnny Walker Blue in the cupboard. Maybe that will loosen Rufus' tongue."

"No maybe about it," Dean chuckled. "Rufus can't help but tell all after a bottle of JWB. Maybe I should go get a couple more bottles. After all Cas is here."

Lisa laughed, "OK, ok there are three more bottles in our bedroom closet. I laid in a supply when you told me Rufus was coming."

"I love you!"

"I know. You have about an hour before dinner is ready. Try to find out what's going on by then. I don't want Ben hearing something he shouldn't."

Dean gave Lisa one last hug and kiss and grabbed four glasses and the JWB from the kitchen cupboard. Then he headed out to the front yard. Dean was sure he wasn't going to like what Rufus had to say.

Ben saw his dad in the front yard with the others. He whispered to Gabe, "Time to practice my lip reading."

"All right Rufus what's going on? Why did you want Lisa to call Cas?" To Dean's surprise, Rufus started talking without the aid of the JWB.

"I've been hearing about this new hunter for awhile now. He's supposed to be a real bad ass. He works alone and he takes on jobs any sane hunter would walk away from. The thing is, nobody seems to know his name and only a few young hunters have actually seen him. And that's only when he shows up to save their asses. These kids describe him as really tall and well, just big! With dark hair and angry green eyes."

"Sound familiar?" Bobby asked.

Cas added, "I've tried to zero in on this mysterious hunter and I just can't get a lock on him."

Dean's stomach was turning over and he felt like he was going to pass out. One word was shrieking over and over in his head. SAM. SAM. SAM. But he wouldn't let himself have any hope so he silenced the screams. Dean stared hard at Rufus and asked, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Bobby screamed at Dean, "You know what. It has to be Sam."

Dean downed his whiskey and shouted back at Bobby, "No, it doesn't have to be him. It could be anybody. No, it's not Sam."

Now Rufus was shouting, "We've put the word out that we want more info on this guy and a picture if possible. So far we've got jack back. But we're not giving up."

Cas raised his eyes from the empty glass he was holding and looked at Dean with compassion and pity in his eyes. It crossed Dean's mind that Cas had changed a lot since they had first met. Hell, they had all changed.

"It might be Sam. If there is even the slightest chance it is him, don't you want to know?" Cas asked quietly.

"No. It can't be Sam. If he was up top side again he would have come here to Bobby's looking for me. And if it is him, and he doesn't want to find me, then I can't believe he's the brother I lost at Stull Cemetery. No, I'm not going to look for him. I couldn't take it if I had to kill him and send him back to hell."

Ben stared at Gabe with wide eyes and whispered, "We have another uncle Gabe! A real blood uncle! Dad's brother! But Dad doesn't look too happy, he's afraid he'll have to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, this is just for fun. Supernatural belongs to Mr Kripke.

An Apple Pie Life

AU. One year after the events of Swan Song.

Spoiler warning: Season 3 - 5

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter uploaded. My computer was really messed up and I just got it back..

Chapter 2

Dinner that night was very quiet. Mom and Dad kept telling Ben to eat, but no one else was eating. The men did a lot of drinking though. After dinner everyone drifted off. Mom and Uncle Rufus were in the kitchen. Mom did the dishes while Rufus leaned against the counter quietly talking to Mom. Dad went out to the garage where he could be alone and think. Grandpa and Uncle Cas went into town. Gabe was asleep so Ben was on his own. He decided to climb out his window and sit in his favorite spot on the roof and watch the stars.

Ben was confused; he knew his dad had two brothers who were both dead. This new brother of Dad's was a mystery. Dad wouldn't be talking about killing him if he wasn't a bad guy. The idea that Ben had a bad guy for an uncle scarred the daylights out of him. Trying to figure things out, Ben thought back to when Dad had shown up last year.

A year ago.

Ben walked into the kitchen for breakfast and was surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "Hey kid want some pancakes?' Ben ran to Dean and was swept up into Dean's strong arms. They held onto each other tightly. When Dean finally put Ben down he kept a hand on Ben's shoulder, not wanting to let go just yet. Ben didn't move away for the same reason. Ben didn't ask Dean why he was there; he didn't want to say any thing that might make Dean leave again. Over pancakes Dean and Ben caught up. Well, mostly it was Ben filling Dean in on school, chicks, baseball and the local bully Ben had taken care of. Ben was enjoying his breakfast with Dean and he didn't want to go to school because he was afraid Dean would be gone when he got home. When Mom told him to get ready for school he started to argue.

"Ben, do what your mom told you,' Dean said and with that Ben was off to get dressed for school. From that first morning on, the three of them melded into a family. Mom was great, but it was awesome to have Dean to hang out with.

At first ther were times when Dean drank a lot and got very quiet and sad. Staring off into the distance as if he was remembering something horrible. Mom seemed to be the only one who could pull him back. She would place her hand over his and Dean would smile at her and nod. As if to say, "I'm back."

The night Uncle Cas first visited Ben overheard Dean and Mom talking in the living room. Dean apologized for being and ass and thanked Mom for taking him in. And he promised her that he would always be there for her and Ben. That was also when Dean decided to move them to Grandpa's. Ben was sort of hanging out in the dark hallway at the time. He didn't learn much more from the conversation. But he did get his first taste of what it was going to be like to have an angle for an uncle. Cas caught Ben in the hall and zapped him into his bed. Ben figured that was Cas' way of telling him to go to bed, so Ben stayed put.

The next morning Dean took Ben for a long drive. Ben learned about the Winchester family business. HIS family's business. It wasn't much of a surprise to Ben to learn that Changelings weren't the only nasty things out there. Dean told Ben about his grandparents John and Mary. How they had lived and died. Ben also learned he had two uncles who were both dead. Ben met his father's family and lost them all in one day. He had so many questions and Dean promised to answer them all, but he asked Ben to give him some time.

Over lunch Dean told Ben that they were moving to South Dakota to live with a friend of his named Bobby singer. Dean was sorry that Ben had to leave his friends and school but he promised this would be the last time they would have to move. Ben wasn't upset at all about moving. As long as Dean was still going to be around he didn't care where they lived. During the drive back home Ben was very quiet. There was so much for him to take in, so many questions. There was one question Ben couldn't wait to ask though. "Dean? So, um can I call you Dad?" Ben held his breath waiting for an answer that was more important to him than anything else Dean had told him that day.

Dean turned from watching the road and gave Ben a big smile. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass." The both laughed and that was the last time Ben called his father Dean.

Present day.

Ben lay on the roof outside his bedroom window staring at the stars. He was turning over every conversation he had had with Mom and Dad and every conversation he had overheard in his mind. From what Ben could remember Dad only had two younger brothers, Sam and Adam. The had both died on the same day in Lawrence, KS. Ben figured he must be mistaken about a third brother, because Dad had "Sam" and his Uncle Sam was dean. Ben decided he would ask Uncle Cas in the morning. Cas always told Ben the truth, even whe Mom and Dad preferred that he didn't. Slowly, Ben drifted off to sleep. But it was a restless sleep with dreams of a large man watching him from the shadows.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala looking up at the same stars Ben was watching, and remembering the same pancake breakfast.

A year ago.

Dean couldn't help but smile as Ben told him how he had stood up to a bully at school on behalf of a smaller boy. Dean thought back to Jefferson High and how Sam had done the same thing. Surprisingly, Dean didn't feel the bitter pull of loss at the thought of Sam. Somehow, looking at Ben and hearing his story seemed to ease some of the pain of loosing his brother. In those first days Dean tried to ignore how much Ben reminded him of himself. But once Cas showed up and confirmed Dean's suspicions he not only saw himself in Ben but he also saw traces of Sam, Adam and John. The little looks or gestures that reminded Dean of his brothers and father helped Dean deal with their deaths. They were still around in his son.

Whe Dean told Lisa he wanted them all to move in with Bobby she was hesitant. Lisa didn't want Dean to be with her and Ben out of some stupid sense of obligation. They got into a huge fight. Neither of them was willing to back down and neither of them was listening to the other. Dean stopped bacing suddenly in front of Lisa and took hold of her shoulders. "Lisa! I didn't come here because I knew Ben is out son. I came here because I love you! I need you! I'm tired of hunting and I want to come home. You're my home Lisa, you and Ben. Please let me come home!" Dean pulled Lisa to him and kissed her. It was a kiss of desperation and pleading at first. But as Lisa slid her arms around Dean it became a kiss of love and acceptance. Dean was truly home. that was the first night since his return that Dean and Lisa together. And according to Lisa it was the night Gabe was conceived.

Dean had felt so lost and adrift after Sam and Adam had gone into the pit. But now he had a purpose again. Dean has once told Sam that looking out for Sam was who Dean was. Loosing Sam had been like loosing Dean's reason to live. So now Dean did what he always did, he pushed his own problems down and focused on his family. And this time Dean was determined to get it right. He wasn't going to let Lisa and Ben down like he had let his father and brothers down.

Present day.

Lisa and their sons were Dean's life. He would not allow anyone or anything to threaten them. Dean's days as a hunter were mostly behind him. Now he hunted only the most dangerous creatures for Cas. Or to train Ben. Dean had never been a fool; he knew what was out ther in the dark and he knew his sons needed to be prepared. If Rufus and the others were right and this mysterious hunter might be Sam, the Dean had no choice. He had to hunt him down. He had to know the truth. This guy might be huntind evil sons-a-bitches and saving young hunters but Dean needed to know for sure that whoever or whatever he was, he wasn't a threat to Dean's family. It didn't occur to Dean that he wasn't including this possible 'Sam' as part of his family. Dean considered the unkown hunter a danger until proven otherwise.

If it was Sam, Dean was toing to royally kick his ass, then bring him home to meet his nephews. It if wasn't Sam, or if it was some sort of an evil version of Sam, Dean would kill it, not just send it back to hell. There was no place on earth it would be safe from Dean.

Cas stood on the roof looking down at Ben. The boy as sleeping fitfully. Cas touched Ben's forehead and sent him into a deep, dreamless sleep. The Cas lifted Ben up and carried him inside and put him in bed. Cas felf uneasy himself so he sat at the foot of Ben's bed to watch (and guard) the boy.

Dean walked through the salvage yard and then made a circuit around the house before going inside. When he entered the house through the locked back door, his boot skidded over a line of salt. Dean re-laid the sald and checked a few windows. Every window and door were locked and salted. Dean went to Bobby's bedroom off the library to thank him for taking the precautions but Bobby's room was empty. Dean found the hunter sitting in his old recliner that was pulled in front of the stairs. Next to the chair was a small table with bottles of holy water and several boxes of rock salt shotgun shells. Across Bobby's lap lay his shot gun. Dean tried not to wake Bobby as he squeezed past the recliner to get to the stais. Without opening his eyes, Bobby said, "Make some noise before you get to the top of the stairs on that old fool up there just might blow your head off."

Dean smiled as he shook his head, and the stomped up the rest of the stairs. In the middle of the hall was another old recliner. Rufus had taken his boots off and was reclining with a shot gun across his lap. He also had a supply of holy water and rock salt shells. Rufus opened one eye and glared at Dean. "Shush up you fool before you wake those babies of yours." As Dean passed Rufus he reached down and squeezed the hunter's shoulder. As long as there was breath left in Bobby and Rufus nothing would get past them. Dean tried to hold back the tears of love and gratitude, but they spilled over once he saw Can sitting at the foot of his son's bed.

Lisa looked up from nursing Gabe as Dean entered their bedroom. She smiled and asked, "How'd you get past the guard posts?"

Dean chuckled as he closed the door. "It wasn't easy." he knelt nesxt to the rocker and wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulders as he watched their infant son nurse. When Gabe was finished eating, Dean took him from Lisa and burped him. While Lisa was in the bathroom, Dean got undressed and settled into bed with Gabe. Lisa shook her head when she returned. She sometimes wondered why they even had a crib. The she smiled. There were plenty of nights when Gabe spent most of the night in his crib.

Once the three of them were settled in bed and the lights were out Lisa took a deep breath. "You're leaving in the morning." It wasn't a question. Dean tightened his arms around her and Gabe and nodded. "You're going alone." Another nod. "Pleas Dean, take Cas."

"No, I want him here with you and the boys. he'll just be a phone call away if I need him." Dean could feel Lisa tensing up for an argument. "Lisa, I need to know you and the boys are well protected. I can't be worrying about you while I'm hunting." This time it was Lisa who nodded. Leaving would be hard but knowing his family was protected by some of the fiercest fighters he had ever know would allow Dean to keep his head in the game and not get distracted. A heavy silence filled the room. There was nothing left to say. Dean started planning the hunt. Lisa decided not to tell him about the new baby. Both quietly cried for what might be lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Spoiler Alert: Seasons 1 - 5

Chapter 3

Dean was up at 5am. He hadn't been able to get much sleep so he decided he might as well get the day started. The house was quiet except for the snoring from Bobby and Rufus. As Dean walked past Ben's room he motioned for Cas to join him downstairs.

In the kitchen Dean made a pot of strong coffee. Cas had developed a taste for coffee as well as alcohol over the years he had known Dean.

"You're leaving then?" asked Cas as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I figure I can be on the road by mid-morning. Just need to load up the Impala and I'll be on my way," Dean said as he poured two cups of coffee.

He wasn't happy or excited about this hunt. But he was resigned; he knew he wouldn't come home until he had found what he was looking for. Dean and Cas drank their coffee in silence. They were friends who had been through a lot together. Dean didn't have to ask Cas to watch out for his family, he knew Cas would. Cas didn't have to tell Dean he would be there for Lisa and the boys; he knew Dean trusted him to protect his family.

After finishing their coffee, Dean and Cas started gathering the usual weapons and gear. Once they had everything piled up in the kitchen, Dean went to get the Impala.

"Sorry baby, we're coming out of retirement." Dean pulled her up to the kitchen door. Then he started to remove all traces of his family from the car. First was Gabe's car seat. Next was an assortment of toys, stuffed animals and a diaper bag. Then Ben's car magazines and comic books. From the glove box Dean pulled out wet wipes and three pacifiers. From the trunk came the stroller and Ben's baseball gear. Dean sadly looked at the large pile of stuff on the back porch. "Well sweetheart, we got to be civilians for a little while."

Once the Impala was emptied, Cas and Dean loaded up the weapons and other gear. Lisa came out of the kitchen with Dean's bag of clothes and the lap top. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you wake up Ben and bring Gabe downstairs?" It was Lisa's way of giving Dean some alone time with each of his sons.

As Dean headed upstairs he noticed the lack of snoring. Both Bobby and Rufus were slowly getting up. Dean didn't stop to talk to either one. He was thinking about what he was going to tell Ben. Dean knelt beside his son's bed and gently shook Ben's shoulder and called his name softly. As Ben began to stir Dean said, "Hey dude rise and shine." Ben looked at his father as if he was crazy and rolled over to go back to sleep. Dean shook Ben's shoulder again and said, "Mom's making pancakes. Come on Benjie get up. I want to talk to you before I leave." Ben sat up and this time he looked concerned. While Ben got up and went to the bathroom, Dean went to get Gabe from his crib. Dean stood next to the crib rocking his infant son for several minutes until Ben came in.

Dean sat on the bed with Ben and told him that he had to go on a hunt and he didn't know when he would be back. Ben asked if he was going to find his brother Sam. That didn't surprise Dean Ben always seemed to know what was going on even when he shouldn't.

"I have to make sure he's alright and that you boys and your mom will be safe."

"Is it really Uncle Sam? Do you think he got out of hell some how? Is he going to come after us?"

Dean hugged both boys close and said, "I don't know Ben. That's what I have to find out." Then Dean told Ben he expected him to do his homework, study hard and practice his pitches. "There are plenty of grown ups here to take care of things. I just want you to try to stay out of much trouble. I'll call or email as often as I can. I expect to hear about your baseball games and school." Dean held both of his sons tightly and told them he loved them and was proud to be their Dad.

Lisa and Dean had said their good byes the night before. They would hold onto those moments until Dean's return. After a quick breakfast and even quicker good byes Dean was back on the road. Rufus and Bobby had given Dean a list of young hunters and their cell numbers, as well as a list of possible hunts. Dean felt unsettled in the Impala for the first hundred miles or so until he realized what the problem was. He kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on the boys but they weren't there. Dean was headed to the northern Minnesota woods where Bobby said there was a wendigo. And Rufus had info that a couple of kids were headed there to hunt it down. Dean hoped he got there before they found the wendigo, because if he didn't the kids were going to get torn to shreds.

Just past dark Dean stopped at a motel for the night. He wanted to catch Ben before he went to bed. After a quick rundown of Ben's day he handed the phone to Lisa. Once Dean heard Lisa's soft, calming voice he felt better. He told Lisa he would be in Superior National Forest by evening of the next day. After a long talk about nothing they said good night. Dean laughed at himself, he had never done the whole love you, miss you thing until Lisa.

Dean grabbed some drive thru burgers and settled in to do some research about the area he was headed to. He found some possible areas where the wendigo might be. Then he checked out Rufus' list of young hunters in the area. The only ones were a brother and sister team named Collins. He decided to call them once he was up north.

Dean hit the road before daybreak. It was going to be a long drive north and he wanted to get there before nightfall. The problem with doing a long road trip by yourself is you have lots of time to think and remember. John Winchester and his boys had spent a lot of time in Minnesota. And Sam and Dean had done several hunts there too. Over the years Dean had become very familiar with its back roads and it seemed to him that around every curve or over every hill was a place were he and his family had stayed, trained or hunted. There were so many memories flashing through his mind. Some bitter sweet but mostly he felt a sadness for the childhood he and Sam were not allowed to enjoy. Theirs was a childhood of training or staying hold up in some dump waiting for John to return. Young Dean had always known what John was doing and he worried that one day John would not return. With that memory, Dean cursed his father for his obsession and for robbing them of a normal life.

It was late afternoon when the Impala rumbled into the parking lot of a motel just outside the national forest. Dean sent a quick text to Lisa that he had arrived and would call her later. Dean checked out the ranger station and had a bite to eat at the diner next to the motel. After checking the web for any new missing persons reports in the area, Dean called the number Rufus had given him for the Collins'. A deep raspy voice answered telling the caller to leave a message. Dean identified himself and left his cell number and had just enough time to say "wendigo" before the beep.

Back at the motel Dean showered. Then he called Lisa. Bobby was home so Dean asked if there had been any new information. Both Bobby and Rufus had nothing new for Dean.

Dean spent the next couple of hours going over the maps he had picked up at the ranger station and the local papers.

Around midnight Dean was awakened by pounding on the door and a woman calling out, "Hey Dean, wake up and let us in." Dean didn't recognize the voice so he asked who it was. "You left a message on my brother's phone." Dean figured it was the Collins' so after putting his gun in his belt at the small of his back, he opened the door. There in the doorway stood a young man and a woman. Both looked vaguely familiar to Dean but he just couldn't remember from where. Dean stepped back and motioned for the two to come in.

The woman had a slight build and brown hair. She had a wide scar of a claw down her neck and shoulder. The guy was young, maybe is his late teens, twenty at the most. He was tall, about Dean's height with a muscular build. Dean could see they were hunters and not novices. These two had seen there fair share of action and against some real bad asses if the numerous scars were any indication. These two were not young hunters in need of rescue.

The woman nudged her brother and laughed as she said, "He doesn't remember us. I'm crushed. You would think he would remember the people he's saved."

The boy responded by saying, "Naw, he's saved so many we're probably all just a blur to him by now." Then they both burst out laughing at the look on Dean's face. Because he really didn't recognize them and he didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

Finally the boy shoved out his hand and said, "Hailey and Ben Collins. You helped us save our bother Tommy from a wendigo at Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado." The lights finally went on in Dean's eyes.

Dean took the young mans hand and shook it, "But you were just a kid."

"That was six or seven years ago. We've been hunting those damn things ever since. We specialize in wendigos and werewolves."

"But how?" Dean asked. He remembered now, it was the first hunt their dad had sent Sam and him on after Stanford. "Where's your bother Tommy?"

Hailey looked away, "He's in a psych ward in Denver. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He never recovered from what that damn thing did to him and his friends. We stop by every couple months to see him, but he doesn't know who we are."

Dean cracked open a fifth of whiskey and offered it to the pair. They talked late into the night. Ben and Hailey told Dean how they had learned to track and hunt. And how he and Sam had been their example on how to deal with knowing the truth. Which was to kill as many of the evil sons of bitches as they could.

"We heard about the whole angle and demon thing. But we figured it wasn't our fight so we just headed into the woods. We wanted to kill as many as we could before it all ended. Heard it was you and Sam that stopped the apocalypse" Ben said.

"Um, thanks for that by the way" Hailey said raising her glass in a wobbly toast in the general direction of Dean.

Ben stood up and took her glass. "She tries but she's really a light weight when it comes to the hard stuff. Guess we better get going."

"Wait. Just put her on the bed. I really need to talk to you about something."

Ben tossed Hailey over his shoulder and then dropped her onto the bed. As he threw a blanket over her she let out a small snort then was quiet.

"Okay, shoot" Ben said as he poured himself another whiskey.

"There have been some rumors lately that Sam is back and hunting again. Have you seen him?"

"Back? As in back from hell?' asked Ben. Dean nodded. "Well you guys have made a habit of coming back from the dead."

Dean looked at Ben in surprise.

"Hey, we've met a few hunters over the years. We hear things" Ben said smiling. "But no, we haven't seen Sam". After a slight pause Ben said "Wait, I have heard of a big guy who's been working the south lately. In Texas, Mississippi, Florida. Don't know if it's Sam, but the guy is suppose to be a great hunter and a loner."

Dean was excited, "I take it you and Hailey can handle the wendigo here."

"Already done, didn't we tell you that?"

"Um, no you didn't mention it" Dean said with a smile. "In that case I think I'll head south. If you hear anything or if you run into Sam, give me a call."

"Sure thing Dean. Do you want some company? We could use a little time out of these northern woods."

"Thanks dude, but this is a hunt I have to do myself."

"A hunt? Okay, if you need help just give us a call." With that Ben picked up Hailey. Before he left he looked at Dean. "Seriously, you helped us find our brother, if you need help finding Sam" Ben looked directly into Dean's eyes, "or if you need me after you find him, I'll be there for you. Okay?"

After the Collins' left, Dean looked in the mirror. He knew what Ben Collins had ment. If Dean found Sam and he had to be killed and if Dean couldn't bring himself to do it, Collins would do it for him.


	4. Chapter 4

SPN-AN APPLE PIE LIFE, CHAPTER 4

Mom and Gabe watched Ben at baseball practice from the stands. His game had been off all afternoon. He just couldn't concentrate; he had a nagging feeling that something was watching him. After practice Mom offered to take him for burgers but Ben just wanted to go home. When they got home no one was there. Bobby had left a note that he and Rufus were on their way to Oklahoma to follow up on a lead.

Ben was furious; he wanted to call Grandpa and tell him to get his ass back home. But he decided to wait until he could call in private, he didn't want Mom to start worrying. After dinner Ben claimed he had homework and headed up to his room. He grabbed Mom's cell on the way up and climbed out onto the roof. Grandpa's phone went straight to voice mail; Ben left a message short and to the point, "Get your asses back here now!" Ben considered calling Dad but decided against it. Dad needed to stay focused, not worry about them.

After Mom had gone to bed Ben got his shotgun (it was the first sawed off his dad had made and it meant a lot to Ben that he trusted Ben with it). First he locked and salted all the windows and doors in the house. Then he made a perimeter search around the house and nearby outbuildings. When he was satisfied the area was clear he widened his patrol through the auto yard. It took Ben several hours but he didn't find anything. He still had that watched feeling so he set up at the foot of the stairs and waited for morning.

Lisa found Ben in the recliner at the bottom of the stairs with Dean's old sawed off across his lap drinking coffee. Lisa sat on a step eye level with Ben. "What is it?"

"Don't know. I just have this feeling something is watching us."

Calmly Lisa said, "I'll call Bobby."

"Already did, I left a message but I haven't heard back from him." Ben replied

"Then we'll call Cas"

"Left a message for him too," Ben said with a heavy sigh.

Lisa brushed Ben's hair back and cupped his chin with her hand. Then she stood and headed back up the stairs. "I'll need your help moving Gabe's stuff into the panic room."

"Yes maim." It didn't take them long to get the crib, changing table and other baby stuff down to the basement.

Once Gabe was settled in the panic room Lisa took the receiver from the baby monitor and went up to the kitchen. "I'll have some food ready when you get back."

Ben nodded as he left through the back door. His patrol around the house was slow and meticulous. He didn't want to miss anything. As he started to widen his patrol Mom came out with a sandwich and a Coke. Ben downed both quickly, and with a mumbled thanks headed out to the main auto yard. It was afternoon before Ben returned. He had walked the entire yard climbing over and crawling under stacked cars. He was dirty, exhausted and completely frustrated. Ben had found nothing but he knew there was something watching them. Lisa insisted Ben get some sleep in the panic room. She promised she would wake Ben if there was any trouble.

Lisa spent the day watching from the windows. And occasionally walking around the outside of the house but she didn't go far. She wanted to be close to the boys.

Ben woke just before nightfall. He felt groggy and disoriented at first. But when he realized he was in the panic room everything came flooding back. Mom was there rocking Gabe and talking on the phone. When he realized she was talking to Dad he started making motions at her not to tell Dad what was going on. Lisa smiled and nodded. Ben slumped back on the cot, relieved his mom understood.

"Sorry honey but Ben hasn't been feeling very well today. He's upstairs asleep right now. No, no nothing serious. Just a bug. I'm going to keep him home again tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine by Monday." Mom winked at Ben and continued talking to Dad. Ben leaned down and kissed his mom before grabbing his sawed off and heading upstairs.

After a quick shower Ben made some coffee. It was going to be another long night. Mom and Gabe joined Ben in the kitchen. She fixed him a plate of food and checked the windows and doors while he ate.

It was dark in the garage where the family kept the Impala and Bobby's van. Both vehicles were gone. Sam was pacing, taking long angry strides up and down the length of the garage. How could Dean be such an idiot and leave Lisa and his sons alone like this?

Sam was just grateful he had made a stop to check on the family before heading to Louisiana. He was just leaving before sunrise when he saw Dean and Cas packing the Impala for a hunt. Sam put his hunt on hold so that he could stay and watch out for the family. When Bobby and Rufus left he almost stopped them. But he wasn't ready for them to know he was back.

Sam had been coming by every few months to watch Dean live his apple pie life. He could see how happy Dean was. Sam smiled just to see Dean and Ben having a catch in the front yard. He had even gone to a couple of Ben's games. He stayed in the trees and watched with binoculars, but he enjoyed the games. Sam was happy that Dean was doing everything he could to give his boys the childhood he and Dean never had. Sam was relieved Dean was keeping his promise to Sam. That was until now.

Sam heard the back screen door close quietly. He looked out the window of the garage and saw Ben starting another patrol. Sam was impressed with Ben. He was stepping up to protect his family and he was pretty good at tracking. Sam had to really keep on his toes as he moved ahead of Ben to ensure the path was clear of danger and still hide his own tracks. Ben had varied his patrols each time so Sam had to wait and see which way he was going tonight before he could take up his position in front of Ben.

When Ben reached his dad's workshop he climbed onto the workbench; he grabbed some sort of engine part and threw it into the darkness as hard as he could. "Damn it, I know you're out there. Who are you? What do you want?" The frustration and anger in his young voice tore at Sam. He had made the choice to stay away from the family to protect them from the pain and hurt he would eventually cause them. Ben could feel they were being watched which and it was Sam doing the watching. Sam was undoing all the good work Dean had done for his sons.

Ben wiped the tears of frustration off his checks and jumped down from the bench. He squared his shoulders and headed off to continue his patrol. That did it for Sam, he was going to let Lisa and Ben know he was there protecting them. That it was him Ben felt watching them.

Sam was smiling. He moved ahead of Ben but he didn't bother to hide his tracks. Ben deserved to be the one to track Sam down. It would be a real triumph for Ben when he found Sam. Sam was right, Ben was a good tracker. He found Sam's trail twenty minutes later.

"Yes!" hissed Ben. "I got you now you son of a bitch."

Sam took a round about route back to the garage. He thought he'd give Ben a chance to do some real tracking. But he hadn't expected Ben to move so fast. Ben knew the yard well and he almost cut Sam off a couple of times. By the time Sam made it to the garage he out of breath and laughing with pride. Ben was so much like Dean and John. One day he would have made a great hunter, but that would be over Sam's dead body.

As Sam entered the garage the lights came on and there was a sawed off shotgun aimed at his belly. "Who are you and want do you want with us?" Ben's voice was hard and steady. Sam didn't detect any fear at all, just anger. Ben was one seriously pissed off Winchester. Sam knew he would have to go slow, he was pretty sure Ben would shoot first and get his answers later.

"Easy Ben," Sam said as he slowly raised his arms hands open to show Ben he was unarmed.

"Slide your weapons over to me." Sam shrugged as if to say he didn't know what Ben was talking about. "I'm not stupid. The pistol in the back of your belt. And the one on your left ankle. And I'm sure you've got a couple of knives so slide those over too."

Sam couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He was so damn proud of Ben. He had nailed just about every weapon Sam had on him. Sam slowly removed both pistols and a couple of knives. He placed them on the ground and gently slid them over to Ben one at a time.

"Not bad Ben. You almost got me a couple of times out there. How'd you know about the ankle?"

"Your left boot print was slightly deeper than your right one"

"Awesome! Dean has really trained you well."

Ben carefully knelt beside Sam's weapons. He pocketed them in his jacket pockets. As Ben stood he said, "Okay, chit chat is over. Answer my question. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Sam Winchester. I'm your uncle."

"Liar! My Uncle Sam is dead. "

"Well I was for a while but now I'm back. Your dad must have told you that we Winchesters don't stay dead for very long."

"He heard a rumor that Sam might be back. He's hunting him right now. Now, what do you want?"

"I'm here to protect you until my idiot brother gets back."

"Careful, that's my dad you're talking about."

"So, you do believe me. Wait, what do mean 'hunting me'?"

"Dad isn't so sure you are Sam and if you are he's not sure you're the same brother he lost in Kansas."

"So, he thinks I'm a danger to Lisa and you boys. Great, he just rushes off and leaves you all alone. I'm going to kick his ass for leaving you so vulnerable."

"Grandpa and Uncle Rufus were supposed to be here but they left to follow up on a lead."

"Bad move Ben. Don't ever volunteer information like that. You never let on you don't have back up."

Ben tightened his grip on the sawed off and took a step forward.

"Damn kid even if I didn't know you're a Winchester I'd guess it just from your willingness to get yourself killed to protect your mom and brother. Now, let's go inside and talk with your mom."

"No way I'm letting you anywhere near her. You can go as far as the fence and Mom will talk to you from the porch." Ben motioned with his sawed off for Sam to leave the garage. He kept his weapon on Sam as he moved around him. Sam stopped at the fence while Ben went through the gate and onto the porch all the while keeping Sam in his sights.

"Mom! Hey Mom! Come outside. There's someone here who says he knows you."

Lisa walked out the front door holding a shotgun.

"Who is it?" she asked trying to see the face of the tall man by the fence. The security light was behind him so she couldn't see him very well. Sam was concerned that she didn't know better than to let the light shine in her eyes, but Ben obviously did. He was standing slightly at an angle so the light wasn't in his eyes.

"Hey Lisa it's me Sam. You look great. Congrats on the new baby."

Lisa lowered the shotgun and shaded her eyes in order to get a better look at the stranger. "Sam is that really you? Dean's out looking for you. He's in"

"Mom!" Ben shouted. Sam nodded, Ben learned quickly. Don't tell possible enemies that help is far away.

"Ben's right Lisa. Right now I don't need to know where Dean is. I'm here to make sure you and your boys are safe. I'll leave as soon as Bobby and Rufus get back. That is after I kick their asses for leaving you alone."

Lisa smiled and went down the steps heading toward Sam. Ben quickly stepped in front of her with his weapon still aimed at Sam. "Mom maybe it would be a good idea if we kept some distance from him, at least until we are sure he is who he says he is."

"Ben's right. I'll stay in the garage. That's where I usually stay when I'm here. Ben don't bother with any more patrols tonight. I'm the one who was watching you. I'll talk to you both in the morning." Sam turned and headed back to the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, literally. **___

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I pushed Chapter 4 and it just went in a totally different direction than I had planned. So I was stuck for a while trying to figure out how to get back to where I wanted to be. Have been reading a lot of stories to help get back into writing mode. There are some really great writers out there. Sort of intimidating really. But here goes nothing. **_

Castiel walked thru the house. Everything seemed in order even though he felt unsettled. He went upstairs to check on his charges. This was the first chance he had in a few days to check on them. He did not like it when he realized Bobby and Rufus were gone. And he was equally unhappy when he saw Lisa and both boys sleeping in her bed.

Ben new Cas was there as soon as he had arrived. There was always a slight charge in the air when Cas was around. Ben sat up as the angle appeared in his Mom's room. He motioned Cas to meet him downstairs and got quietly out of bed. Once in the kitchen, Ben was vibrating with excitement. "Uncle Sam is here! He's out in the garage. He's been here for… I don't know maybe a couple of days watching out for us."

Cas stood motionless. How? Why had Sam been hiding from them? And why show himself now? This was not good; Dean was going to blow like a volcano. Just like Pompeii. Cas remembered the eruption and all the collateral damage and death. He was pretty sure Dean's rage would almost equal it. Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Cas told Ben he wanted to talk to Sam and that Ben should go back to bed.

Sam stretched out on the old sofa in the garage and stared into the darkness. What the hell was he thinking! He had never intended to make contact with any of them. It was just that Ben had really impressed Sam. He saw so much of Dean in Ben that it hurt. But he had sworn he would leave Dean alone and let him have the life Dean had always secretly wanted. Now as usual, Sam had screwed up. The subtle flutter of wings jolted Sam to his feet and into a battle stance. The lights came on and there was Castiel looking very much like a fierce warrior of God in a trench coat. "Oh great," Sam said as he plopped down onto the couch once again.

"Sam, why aren't you in the pit with Lucifer?"

"Nice to see you too. I don't know why or how I got out. One minute I was in the pit and the next I was laying in a field starring up at the night sky. I figured one of you guys got me out. Which would mean you wanted me for something so I booked out of there and I've been staying below the radar ever since."

"Not quite. Your activities have begun to draw the attention of several hunters including Bobby, Rufus and Dean. As for 'us guys' we did not pull you out and we don't pay much attention to things down here. We have too much chaos in heaven to worry about some unknown hunter."

"Then who?" Sam asked, running his hand through his long hair.

"I don't know. I will try to find out. But in the mean time you need to leave before Dean gets back. You being this close to his family will only cause more trouble."

"I know," Sam sighed, "I didn't mean for anyone to know I was here. But Ben could sense I was here and he was starting to panic, I didn't want something bad to happen."

Cas starred at Sam as if he was a moron, "Something bad has happened."

"Yeah. But how can I fix this?"

"Leave", was Cas' solution.

"Great idea!" Sam shouted sarcastically. "But now Dean will know I'm here and he will start hunting for me."

It almost seemed as if Cas sighed, "He is already hunting for you. Well he isn't positive it's you yet. But we were pretty sure it was you."

"Huh?"

Cas spoke slowly as if speaking with a young child, "Your recent activities have caught the attention of a few hunters. Rufus put two and two together and came up with you. Dean is out right now looking for this mysterious hunter to make sure that if it is you…" Cas trailed off.

"And I'm not evilSam. And if I am he will send me back to hell," Sam finished Cas' thought. "Great, just great, I think this time Dean will take the shot. He has a family now, and I above anyone know what family means to him."

"Yes. Which is why you must leave. Dean WILL kill you and it will destroy him."

"I can leave but he will come after me. He won't stop until I'm dead or I can prove to him I'm not evil. And Lisa and their boys will be left behind, defenseless and alone."

"I will wipe any memory of you from Lisa and Ben minds. But you must not come back here again." Cas ordered.

Sam was torn; he wanted to be able to see all of them every now and then. But he also knew Cas was right. He had to stay away. He couldn't take a chance that tonight would be repeated. "Agreed. But could you" Sam paused. Then with a shake of his head he said, "Never mind. I'll stay away for Dean's sake."

Cas watched Sam leave. "Good bye Sam. I will tell him how much you loved him, when you are dead," Cas whispered. Then he went to remove the memory of Sam from Lisa and Ben.

_**A/N Thank goodness for Cas. Why I didn't think of him sooner I don't know. I know this was kinda short but it is just a filler to get back on track. Dean and Sam will finally meet in the next chapter, promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**An Apple Pie Life**

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing, literally **** Supernatural belongs to Mr. Kripke**

**WARNING: Slight swearing**

Dean was pissed; Louisiana and Texas were both a bust. There were no clues or info about the hunter (as Dean had taken to calling him). Dean was headed north, and thought he might stop to see Lisa and the boys. He had just crossed into New Mexico when he decided to stop for the night. After grabbing some take out Dean found a motel. Even though it brought back memories, he had started staying at the motels that he and Sam had often stopped at, hoping he would get some news about Sam.

Dean had finished talking with Lisa and Ben and was checking an email from Bobby when his phone rang. The phone display said Collins. Great, maybe they had news about the hunter. Dean flipped open his phone, "Hey..."

The voice at the other end was filled with pain and regret. "Hey Dean. It's Ben Collins."

"Hey dude. What's up? How are you and Hailey doing?"

"Hailey's …" Collins' voice broke. After a strained pause, "Hailey's dead Dean. She got careless. She was never meant for the job."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered the small brunette. She was fiercely loyal to and protective of her brothers. But Collins was right; she had never been cut out to be a hunter. "I'm sorry Ben, anything I can do? Do you need me to help with anything?" Dean wasn't sure what he was offering, but he felt that the young hunter needed him.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could help you." Collins said quietly. "I need to get out of the woods. I need to hunt something new, something Hailey …"Collins voice trailed off.

Dean understood. The forests and the monsters in them would be a constant reminder of Hailey. "I'm in New Mexico right now. I'm heading north in the morning. Why don't you meet me in Flagstaff tomorrow night?"

"OK, I'll see you in Flagstaff tomorrow." After s short pause, Collins whispered, "Thanks Dean".

Dean's nightmare that night was of him running in the woods under a full moon with a werewolf on his trail. He woke suddenly around 3am. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep so he decided to get up and hit the road.

It was a hot, miserable drive across New Mexico and the Arizona desert. Dean pulled into Flagstaff in the late afternoon. He had arranged to meet Collins at a motel he and Sam had stayed at often. Dean was first to arrive so he checked in and then called Lisa. Collins arrived before sunset, and they had dinner at a small diner near the motel.

Dean had chosen Flagstaff because there was a job in the area. Vampires. It made sense, Flagstaff was a college town and with the Vampire craze lately, college girls were ripe for the picking.

Dean and Collins got ready and set out to check the local bars. The third bar the pair entered was a winner. Definitely Vamps. Loud, obnoxious and leering at the co-eds and jocks. Dean leaned against the bar drinking a beer as he scanned the room. There were several Vamps playing pool and flirting with the locals. Dean was short on cash so he decided he could keep an eye on the Vamps and hustle pool at the same time. Collins decided to take the dart boards and raise a little money himself. As Dean walked towards the pool tables he heard a cheer at the dart boards. He glanced towards the cheering and smiled; Collins must be doing well.

From a dark corner of the bar Sam watched Dean and the young guy with him. The kid moved like a hunter. Both Dean and the kid were watching the Vamps at the pool tables. Sam was there for the same Vamps. He had decided to settle in and wait for them to leave. Then he planned to follow them to their nest and then gank. Now Sam wasn't sure what to do. Stay or go? Sam slipped out the side door of the bar. He needed a place to think away from his brother.

Sam sat in his candy apple red Caddy watching the bar. He was trying to be logical about this. Cas had made it clear that Sam was to stay away from Dean forever. He felt bitter and angry that Dean was hunting again and with a new partner. Sam had chosen to stay away and let everyone think he was dead so Dean could have a normal family life. But the only thing that had accomplished was that Sam was alone and Dean was hunting with a stranger. Dean had broken his promise. Sam closed his eyes and took several calming breaths. No use, he couldn't look at this objectively. In his head Sam knew that Dean wasn't hunting again really. Dean was taking jobs now and then while his main hunt was for Sam.

Sam started his car to go back to the motel when several Vamps burst out the doors of the bar. Actually, it looked more like they had been thrown out; which was confirmed when Dean came out of the bar swinging with the kid right behind him. Between the two of them they were maneuvering the Vamps towards the dark alley beside the bar. Sam watched smiling. Dean hadn't lost any of his moves and the kid wasn't too shabby either. Sam switched off the engine, deciding to watch the fun from his car.

"Shit!" Sam swore as he jumped out of his car. Three Vamps had slipped out of the bar unnoticed by Dean and were following the brawl to the alley. Sam didn't think about it, Dean was in trouble and his job was to watch his brothers back. Sam slipped up behind the Vamps and took them out.

Dean and Collins made fast work of their Vamps. They were all pretty boys and girls who didn't know anything about fighting. Dean turned around shaking his head, "These things weren't like the Vamps I've fought before." Then Dean froze, Sam had stepped out of the shadows and was wiping his machete on his sleeve.

Sam inwardly shrugged nothing to do now but face Dean and hope he didn't kill him. "Hey Dean. Long time no see." With a roar Dean was at Sam's throat. "So much for the small talk," Sam choked out.

Collins grabbed Dean and pulled him off Sam. It hadn't taken much effort; Dean had already loosened his grip on Sam's throat. "Come on guys, let's take this family reunion someplace else before the cops get here," Collins said as he picked up Dean's machete wiping the blade on his pants.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and shoved him towards the parking lot. Sam didn't try to resist. But he did automatically turn towards his Caddy. But Dean pulled him towards the Impala. Sam was a little hurt when he was shoved into the back seat. Dean sped out of the parking lot, taking a round about route back to the motel just in case there were witnesses who could tell the cops which direction they had gone. The drive to the motel was strained and quiet. Sam noticed that Dean pulled into the same motel he was staying at. Once the Impala was parked Dean grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out of the car and into his motel room. Sam had decided the best thing he could do at the moment was to keep quiet. No need to make Dean angrier.

Dean spun around to face Sam and asked softly, "Care to explain who or what the hell you are?" Sam took a step back; this was Dean's deadly voice. Things he talked to like this were usually dead by sunrise. So Sam decided cocky was not the way to go.

"It's me Dean. Somehow I got out of the pit."

"And why didn't you come find me? How long have you been out?" Dean asked in that same deadly soft voice.

"I did find you. You were happy with a growing family. I couldn't mess that up. I don't know how I got out. Cas is trying to find out." As Deans eyes turned almost emerald Sam realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Cas? How long has Cas known you were out?"

"I ran into him about two months ago." Sam decided it would be best to leave out the part about him being in Dean's garage at the time.

"Cristo" Dean whispered.

Dean stared at Sam, and then picked up a flask of holy water. "Drink it. All of it." He ordered. Next was a spoonful of salt.

"Could use some more water if it's ok?" Sam choked. Dean handed him another flask of holy water.

Next Dean pulled a silver knife from his duffle bag, "Give me your arm." Sam winced as Dean sliced into his forearm.

"Satisfied? Or are you going to do an exorcism too?" Sam asked while he bled onto the carpet.

Collins tossed Sam a towel for his arm. But he said nothing. This was Dean's thing. His part would come later if Dean decided this wasn't Sam. Dean gave Collins some chalk and told him to draw a devil's trap around 'it'. Sam had to walk out of the devil's trap and sit through a Noachian exorcism.

Finally Dean seemed satisfied. "Ok Dean? Do you believe it's me and that I'm not some sort of evilSam?" Dean nodded and then threw a hard punch at Sam. Sam spit out some blood and shouted, "What was that for? I thought you believed it's me?"

"I do. That was for letting me think you were rotting in hell for the past year," Dean yelled.

Sam relaxed and chuckled, "Nice to see you too." It was then that Sam noticed the kid had relaxed. Sam hadn't realized how poised for action the kid had been. "Who's the new sidekick?" he asked bitterly.

"Name's Ben Collins. You guys saved my brother from a wendigo in Colorado about seven years ago."

Sam stared at the kid for a minute and then he remembered the family. "Your brother Tommy right? He was taken by a wendigo and your sister... Hailey… wouldn't wait and hired some douche bag as a guide. Bet Hailey isn't too happy you're a hunter. How are they?"

Collins look down, then stood up from the arm of the chair he was sitting on and went into the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean "What'd I say?"

"His brother Tommy never recovered, he ended up a vegetable in a psych ward in Denver. Hailey and Ben started hunting and they did pretty well for awhile. But Hailey was killed on the job a couple of days ago. That's when Collins called and asked if he could help me find you. What could I say? The kid has no one left" Dean explained.

"Damn," Sam swore softly. "Should I apologize or something?"

"No. He's dealing in his own way. Leave him alone. He'll talk about it if he wants to. Now I'm still waiting for an explanation on how you're standing here instead of in the pit with Luci."

"I honestly don't know. One minute I was in the pit and the next I was flat on my back in a field looking up at the night sky. I assumed the angles had pulled me out. Which could only mean they wanted me for something so I booked out of there as fast as I could."

Dean nodded. He would have run too. "You said Cas didn't know anything about your being pulled out of the pit?" Sam nodded. "That's not good. Cas is pretty much the big cheese in heaven right now. If he doesn't know anything, then some assholes up there are trying to stir up some shit again." Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial. He smiled, not many people had an angle on speed dial. The phone went to voice mail. "Cas? I found Sam; we're in Flagstaff at the Little America Inn on East Butler, room 14."

"Some calling plan you've got there," Sam joked.

"Shut up," Dean wasn't ready to forgive and forget just yet.

Dean pushed away from the bureau he had been leaning on and walked over to the bathroom door. He tapped softly and asked gently, "Ben? You need anything?"

The door opened. Collins shook his head before hugging Dean. As they pulled apart Dean looked into Collins' eyes, then he ruffled the younger man's hair like he often did with his own sons. Sam's jaw hit the ground. When had his bad ass brother become so touchy feely, all sharing and caring?

There was a sudden gust of air and Cas was standing before them. He glared directly at Sam, "I told you to stay away from him. Did you not understand I meant for the rest of your life?"

"Cas wait. He really is Sam; he passed all of the tests. Hey, wait a second! You told him to stay away from me?" Dean was shouting by then.

"Of course he passed your tests. He is human and he is not possessed. But that is not the point, I still have not found out who or why he was pulled out of the pit. And until I do he is a danger to you and your family," Cas shouted back.

Sam stood up, facing Cas, "It was an accident. We just happened to be hunting the same Vamps. It's not like I planned it."

"Did you see Dean first?" at Sam's nod Cas continued, "You should have left immediately. But you decided to stay. You may not have planned this but you did nothing to avoid it either."

Dean slowly crossed the room towards Cas. "What's going on Cas? Why are you trying so hard to keep me and him away from each other? And why didn't you let me know you had already found him?"

"Sam may be human but he is not the same younger brother you knew."

"I wasn't the same when I came back from hell. It kinda changes a person you know. But Sam stayed with me and helped me. Now I'm going to help him."

"Dean, I appreciate that you want to help me but I don't need any help. I'm good man, I've finally accepted who I was meant to be, a hunter. And I'm fine with it. But you. You were meant to be a dad and have a normal life. I've seen you with Ben and Gabe. In one smile or touch you show more love for them than Dad showed us in a year." Turning to Cas, Sam continued, "I know I'm different. And I know I'm not someone who should be around his family. But I'm glad Dean knows I'm back. He kept his promise but it haunted him thinking about where I was and what I was going through."

"Sam, you don't have to leave, you can stay away," Dean shouted.

Sam walked towards the door; he turned and looked sadly at Dean. "I would never hurt any of you, but that doesn't mean something wouldn't hurt you to get to me. As long as I've kept my distance you've been safe. I won't risk bringing trouble down on you."

The room was quiet except for the soft click of the door as Sam closed it behind him.

Dean rushed towards the door shouting, "Sam! Sammy!" But Cas stopped him. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Dean tried to get away from Cas as he saw Cas bring two fingers towards Dean's forehead. "You wouldn't dare!" was Dean's last shout before everything went black.

The room was quiet as Cas laid Dean onto the nearest bed.

_**Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think so far.**_

_**A/N Already have Chapter 7 started. With more Sammy and Dean wonderfulness.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**An Apple Pie Life**

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing; literally ****J**** Supernatural and all characters belong to WB, CW and E. Kripke.**

**WARNING: The "F" bomb**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. **

After knocking Dean out, Cas went to find Sam. He was not surprised that Sam was staying at the same motel.

There was a knock at Sam's door. After checking who it was through the peep hole, Sam opened the door. "What, knocking? Why not just pop in?" Sam asked Castiel bitterly. "Are you going to zap me some where far far away?"

"No I am not. But I am going to explain why you must stay away from Dean and his family. The Winchester blood line must continue Sam. There will be many times in the centuries to come when a Winchester will be humankinds only salvation. Your blood line will always be tainted. That is why Dean must have as many children as possible in order to ensure there will be a Winchester when the need arises. If you are around Dean will eventually leave his children and start hunting again. That can not be allowed. Dean's love and care for his children are vital to the type of Winchesters there will be in the future. His stubbornness, determination, loyalty and selflessness must be passed on to future generations," Castiel paused trying to determine if Sam really understood.

"So, basically Dean is a pedigree breeding stud that you want to get as many descendants as possible from before he is put out to pasture? Does Dean know? I doubt it. I don't think you've told him because you know he would fight you to keep his children from going through what he and I went through. He would go so far as to hide his kids and never see them again to keep you from them."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "It is best to keep this from Dean."

"Why, so it doesn't interrupt your breeding program? What about Lisa? Is she just your brood mare? This is insane!" Sam shouted.

"Lisa will be replaced as the need arises. The important thing is to have as many of Dean's offspring as possible. Your presence not only brings the possible return to hunting for Dean but it also brings outside dangers to his offspring."

"What happened to you Cas? What turned you into such a dick? You remind me of Zachariah. Is the future and all the destiny crap more important to you than Dean?" Sam was pacing back and forth in the motel room. "Well guess what? Your little explanation has convinced me that I need to stay with Dean. If only to protect him and his kids from you. I had planned on leaving tonight but you've managed to change my mind. And if you don't tell Dean all of this then I will. Then I'll sit back and watch the fire works." With that Sam wrenched the door open and headed back to Dean's room.

Castiel smiled after Sam. "I was counting on that." Then with a flutter of his wings Cas was gone.

Castiel appeared on Bobby's roof outside of Ben's window. The young angel on guard duty jumped to his feet. "Prince Castiel, nothing to report. All has been quiet."

Cas nodded. "Dean will be home soon. But you will remain here and watch over the young ones even after his return."

The young angel nodded and squared his shoulders. It was truly an honor to be entrusted with the future of all humankind. "Then I take it. All went according to your plan my prince."

Cas nodded a slight smile on his lips. Placing a hand on Natiel's shoulder he said, "I have learned over the years that the best way to get a Winchester to do what you want is to tell them to do the exact opposite. Dean will love and care for his children. He will teach them the meaning of loyalty, family and duty. He will raise them to think of others without a thought for themselves. And Sam will train them to be warriors. He will teach them what is needed to win no matter the cost." Before Cas left he warned the young angel, "Stay out of sight. Dean and Sam will not be too happy to find any angels hanging around uninvited. I will continue to deal with them personally." Then Cas was gone.

Sam was pounding on Dean's door shouting, "Dean let me in." The door was opened by Collins. Sam pushed past him, "Where's Dean?" he asked searching the room with angry eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked out with a wet towel across the back of his neck. "Dude, tone it down a bit. Cas fucking zapped me and I have a hell of a headache."

Sam looked sheepishly at Dean, "Sorry man. I just had a little talk with our friend Castiel. And I'm pretty pissed. And when I tell you what he said you're going to be more than a little pissed."

Dean had smashed both lamps in the room and thrown a chair at the TV, which Collins just managed to catch before it hit the TV. "That mother… I'll get a vasectomy and wear a condom. I'll have Lisa take the pill. I'm not letting them have their little army of Winchesters. Not my kids damn it!" Dean yelled.

Sam was sitting on the bed just waiting for Dean to vent out his anger before trying to talk to him. When Dean dropped onto the only chair left standing Sam gave him a sad smile, "You know none of that will work. If they want Lisa pregnant, she will be pregnant. The only chance is celibacy."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, like that is going to happen." Then he smiled at Sam and Collins. "Let them try and make more Winchesters with me out hunting and not at home with Lisa."

Sam shook his head. "I got the feeling the mother doesn't really matter to him. And like you said, celibacy is not going to happen. Besides, you can't leave the boys alone. Something is going to eventually figure out who their Dad is and go after them to get to you or me."

Dean jumped up from the chair. "No wonder Lisa keeps getting pregnant so fast!" Then Dean started moving around the room packing.

Sam frowned at Dean, "What does that mean?"

"Lisa is pregnant again. By my count she got pregnant when Gabe was two months old. That son of a bitch! Coming around all 'here let me brand the child's ribs to protect him' while all the time he is planning this." Dean had finished packing and was heading towards the door. "Well are you two chuckle heads coming or not?" Sam and Collins jumped up. Collins started packing his things while Sam ran to his room to pack.

At the Impala, Sam moaned. "What about the rest of the Vamps?"

Dean dragged his hand through his hair, "You and Collins take care of them, and then head home. I'm leaving now." Both Sam and Collins nodded as Dean jumped into the Impala and sped off.

"Do you know where the nest is? The sooner we finish with them the sooner we can help Dean." Sam nodded and they both went back to Sam's room to get ready to deal with the Vampire's nest.

**A/N: Did some research on angels. I found a list of angel names and what they did. The list was based on Talmudic traditions and the Book of Enoch. Anyways, Natiel is an angel that wards against evil. And I found a Cassiel. He is supposed to be the Ruling Prince of the 7****th**** heaven, which is the highest heaven. A Prince of the Order of Power is supposed to be higher up on the celestial chain of command than Archangels. So I figure that's what Cas meant by "better than before".**

**Please read and review. I'd love to get input. And to all those who have reviewed, thanks bunches. I promise to respond to all reviews from now on.**

**Molly xxooxxoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Apple Pie Life**

**I own nothing; literally ****J**** Supernatural and all characters belong to the WB/CW and E. Kripke.**

**Chapter 8**

It didn't take Sam and Ben Collins long to finish off the nest of vampires. But they did have to tend to some minor wounds and rest for a day before heading back to South Dakota. Once they were on the road, they drove non-stop and arrived in the middle of the night two days after Dean had gotten home.

Dean was waiting for them. As he greeted them at the door, he quietly motioned them towards Bobby's library. Dean quickly assessed their wounds and was satisfied that they were healing nicely. He brought them some beer and sat on the edge of Bobby's desk, legs and arms crossed while Sam and Ben told him how the hunt had gone.

"Have you seen Cas around?" Sam asked after downing the last of his beer.

"No, but I know there's an angel around here someplace. I can feel it. It's not Cas but it's definitely an angel."

"How did Lisa take the news?" Sam asked walking back from the kitchen with more beers for the three of them.

"Uh, well I didn't actually tell her everything. Just told her to grab the boys then run to find me if Cas shows up again. She knows something's up obviously but she's not asking right now. She's happy you're back by the way."

"Have you filled in Bobby and Rufus?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, after I ripped them a new one when I found out they had left Lisa and the boys on their own for three days!"

"Dean, Bobby and Rufus were wrong to leave Lisa and the boys alone. But they were safe. I stayed and watched over them. By the way; Ben is going to be one hell of a hunter one day."

Dean stared at Sam for a second before standing up to smack Sam upside the head. "One, Ben will never be a hunter. And two, why the hell didn't you just come home when you got back?"

"Hey!" Sam hissed as he ducked to avoid another smack from Dean. Then he continued, "I did come home. But you were with Lisa and Ben. And you…you were happy. You were keeping your promise. I didn't want to mess that up. But I've been back every couple of months to check on things"

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head, "Well that's just stupid."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Both brothers were smiling at each other. Collins felt as if he was intruding and stood to leave. Only he didn't know where to go.

Dean looked up and noticed how tired the boy was. Dean knew he wasn't us to the Winchester style of hunting. Which was going non-stop, full-tilt till the job was done so they could head off on the next hunt.

Dean took pity on the kid and said, "Lisa fixed up the spare bedroom for you guys. You'll have to share. Sam it's the same room you and I used to share when we were here."

Morning found Lisa in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Gabe was chattering non-sense from his high chair. Dean had told her Sam and Collins were back when he came to bed earlier that morning. So she was cooking enough food for an army. It was a school day but they had decided they would let Ben stay home. They knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate at school knowing his Uncle Sam was waiting at home.

Dean walked into the kitchen just as the coffee was done. Lisa smirked at his timing. Before pouring his coffee, Dean wrapped his arms around Lisa, giving her a very sloppy kiss and rubbing her rounded belly. He kissed her stomach and said, "Hello in there. How are we all doing this morning?" He jumped back laughing as she swung a dish towel at him.

Then he walked over to Gabe, giving him raspberries on his neck as Gabe squealed in delight. "How is my big boy this morning?" Dean asked as he pulled his youngest son out of the high chair and swung him high in the air. He leaned against the counter with Gabe in one arm while holding his coffee out of Gabe's reach in the other hand. "What no pancakes? I love pancakes" he smirked over the rim of his cup. Lisa just stared at him.

Ben was the next to find his way to the kitchen. He came running down the stairs, dressed for school. "Mom, why didn't you wake me? I'm going to miss the bus!"

Dean frowned; "Watch your tone boy. Apologize to your mom. And by the way, don't you think it's about time you started getting yourself up in the morning?"

Ben looked ashamed and dropped his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Mom." After a hug and kiss for Lisa, Ben turned towards Dean, "Sorry Dad." This earned him a hug and a kiss dropped on the top of his head from Dean.

Sam was standing in the living room watching this beautiful 'Hallmark moment'. His eyes glittering brightly. Bobby stood beside Sam, putting a hand on Sam's broad shoulder, "That promise was the best thing you could've ever done for him. He's happy Sam."

Sam's voice shook with anger and violence when he whispered to Bobby. "No one; no thing is going to mess this up. I'll kill them all if I have too."

_**A/N Sorry I took so long to update, and sorry this chapter is kind of short. I had this little idea that kept knocking trying to get out and then it turned into a full story. It's called **_**One Hundred Years**_**, check it out if you like. Thanks for reading this. I love reviews, they let me know what ya'all like and/or don't like. And keep me writing.**_

_**Molly xxooxxoo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**An Apple Pie Life**

**I own nothing; literally ****J**** Supernatural and all characters belong to the WB/CW and E. Kripke.**

**Chapter 9**

The next week was a welcome break for Sam. He spent most of his time with his nephews. When Ben was at school, Sam trained with Collins. The boy was strong and quick but he lacked the skills to fight in close quarters in urban settings. Collins was used to the relative open spaces of the woods. And if Collins was going to be working with Sam then he needed to learn urban fighting because Sam just didn't like anywhere that didn't have a shower, a coffee shop and WI-FI.

At night when the rest of the house was quiet, Sam would sit out under an old white pine tree in the back of the salvage yard and watch the sky. Dean had found Sam there on the second night he was back, but Dean quickly realized that Sam wanted to be alone. So Dean didn't follow Sam when he headed for the pine tree after that.

Sam and Collins had just returned from a run and were sitting on the porch with bottles of water when Rufus came out and told them Dean needed to see them. The two hunters walked into the library. Dean motioned towards the sofa, a silent order to take a seat. Collins did as he was 'told' but something in Sam balked. He remained standing, leaning against the wall. Dean stared at Sam for a few seconds, face blank except for the slight narrowing of his eyes. Only someone who had known Dean all his life would realize that in those few seconds Dean was deciding whether to let Sam's refusal go or push Sam into obeying him. Sam didn't realize he was holding himself tightly until Dean slightly shrugged a shoulder and Sam felt himself relax.

"Hate to ruin your vacation, but there's a pair of werewolves in Washington State. I don't have anyone close by with the experience that you two have, so I need you to head over there and take care of them." Dean didn't waste time over 'please and thank you'; he just gave them the hunt along with the file he had compiled. "You should be able to leave within the hour."

Dean's assumption that they would take the hunt caused Sam to feel a spark of anger. "No", he snapped.

"What?" Dean was completely caught off guard by both Sam's 'no' and his tone of voice.

Sam swallowed down his anger; he had promised himself that he wouldn't fight with Dean. But Dean had sounded so much like their father, that Sam reacted instantly without thinking. Now he needed to say something before Dean got really pissed. Sam stumbled over his words trying to get them out quickly. "I… I mean, I'd like to stay and say good bye to Ben. We can leave after he gets home."

Dean stared at Sam for a moment and then smiled, "Yeah, I didn't think of that. Ben would sulk around for weeks if he didn't get to say good bye to you. This isn't that critical, the werewolves aren't close to any towns so there's no reason why you can't leave in the morning."

A tense silence followed before Collins got up and reached for the file. Looking over the maps he said he was familiar with the area and knew some back trails that would get them to the hunting grounds of the werewolves faster. Dean pulled his eyes from Sam and looked at the map where Collins was pointing. He pulled out another map and had Collins mark the back trails on it for future reference.

Sam turned quickly and went out the kitchen door, grabbing a couple of beers on the way. Bobby followed him, making the same stop at the fridge. He found Sam sitting on the hood of Sam's caddy. One beer already gone and the second not far behind. Bobby leaned against the caddy tearing at the label on the bottle between sips.

Finally, Bobby asked, " Sam, you okay kid?"

Sam blew out a deep breath, "Yeah, I will be Bobby. Sorry about that in there."

"Dean didn't mean nothing by it, kid. He's… Well, he's been pretty much hunters central for awhile now. And when he tells a hunter to go here and kill this, they do it without too much grousin'. Most hunters out there really respect Dean and trust him to see the bigger picture."

"So, they just blindly go where he points them? How many has he sent out to die? I don't get it Bobby, why him. And why would he accept the responsibility? Dean has never been big on anything remotely associated with responsibility."

"Stop right there Sam!" Bobby yelled. "Dean took on the responsibility of raising you when he was 4 years old. He didn't have to. He could have just cried for Mary and curled up inside himself. Most kids would have after what he'd seen. But Dean knew you needed someone to take care of you and John sure as hell was useless those first months after the fire. And he took the weight of saving the world onto his shoulders for no other reason than someone had to and he figured he was the one who had to do it." Bobby was shaking and out of breath.

There were a lot of responses running through Sam's head. Like: 'Yeah, but I'm the one who saved the world.' Or 'I'm sick and tired of hearing how he raised me. He did a pretty shitty job if you ask me.' But all he said to Bobby was "I didn't mean it like that Bobby. It's just, he made a promise to live a normal life. And being hunters central isn't exactly normal is it? I thought he was retired from hunting."

"No one who knows what's out there can completely retire Sam. He doesn't go on hunts unless he feels it's too dangerous for someone else to take the job. But on the whole he's living as normal a life as any hunter can. There's no such thing as an ex-hunter. There just ain't no walkin' away from this life boy and you know it."

Sam nodded but kept his mouth shut. After awhile, Bobby shrugged and headed back to the house. He decided that he needed to stay close by while Sam was here. There had always been a darkness in Sam and Bobby now realized it was a lot closer to the surface since his return from the pit. Bobby decided he needed to have a conversation with Collins.

There was an unmistakable wave of danger. Natiel could sense it. He went to the source of the danger, finding Sam throwing an empty beer bottle at a pile of junked cars. Natiel was relieved that the danger was not directed towards the little ones. But Sam was close to boiling over in a rage and his target for all that rage was Dean. At a loss as to what to do, Natiel called out for Prince Castiel. Castiel was beside the young angel a moment later. There was no need for explanations, Cas could feel Sam's rage and knew what had triggered it. Cas nodded and sent Natiel back to his post.

Cas watched Sam. He watched Sam struggle to pull in the rage and shove it back down into the pit in his mind. Sam needed to learn to control these rages so Cas didn't help him even though he ached to ease Sam's struggles and pain. Once Sam felt he had the monster under control again, he took several cleansing breathes and then headed towards the back of the salvage yard.

Cas was waiting under the white pine tree. When Sam saw Cas he felt a little tendril of anger wind its way out of the pit. He stopped, not wanting to approach his sanctuary in anger. "Get the hell out of here you asshole. Can't believe you've got the sack to show up here."

Well, thought Cas, that wasn't so bad. "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam started pacing in front of the tree, still unwilling to approach it. "We have nothing to talk about. Go away!" Sam shouted.

Cas stepped towards Sam hoping his distance from the tree would help Sam to calm down. "Listen to me Sam, I have much to explain."

"What could you possibly say that would make any of us okay with what you are doing to Dean and Lisa?" Sam wasn't yelling anymore, his voice was almost a whisper as he stopped pacing. "Why Cas? He's given everything that was asked of him. Don't ask for his children. Leave him alone. If you need someone for some stupid destiny crap then use me. Just let him be happy." Sam was almost pleading when he finished, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Explain this to me. A moment ago you were in a rage over how Dean had treated you and now you are pleading on his behalf. What is it that you truly want Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "I want him to be happy. That means I want him off the job. Just now I realized he really wasn't out of it and I was angry. I did what I did to get him free and here he is back knee deep in the life again."

"Have you thought about what would make Dean happy? Being out of the life has always been your idea of happiness. Think about it Sam, what is Dean's true idea of happiness? Is it turning his back on innocent civilians or is it saving as many as he can. Dean is a warrior, a defender. It's who he is. Do you think he could be happy denying everything that makes him Dean? You must accept that your perfect life is not necessarily Dean's."

Sam shoved his fists into his pockets and looking down he kicked the gravel at his feet. Looking every inch a small boy who had just been chastised for throwing a temper tantrum. Sam raised his eyes to Cas with a lopsided smile he asked, "Why didn't you say that to me years ago?"

"Because years ago you weren't ready to hear it. Now I believe you are."

Sam chuckled shaking his head. "So is this what you wanted to talk to me about? How much of childish jerk I am?"

"Partly yes. But also it is time to explain why I told you about the so called breeding program."

"Yeah. What the hell are you really up to?"

"I was trying to get you and Dean back together. The only way you would stay with Dean was if you felt he was being threatened." With a mischievous smile Cas said, "There was never any sort of breeding program. We have never interfered with Lisa's fertility. It seems that Dean and her together will always be fruitful."

Not completely convinced, Sam asked, "What about needing Winchesters in the future?"

"That is true. Your family's bloodline goes back to the dawn of mankind and has always been one of the few families able to answer the call to save humankind. What Dean and you have accomplished will keep the world safe, but not forever. One day a Winchester will be called upon again, but not for centuries."

Sam smirked, "So how do you plan on telling Dean. You know he's probably going to send you half way across the world the minute he sees you right?"

Cas nodded slowly, not quite meeting Sam's eyes. "I was hoping you could explain things to him before I talk to him."

Sam laughed loud and hard. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him!"

Cas quickly raised his eyes, "Of course I am. I've fought by his side. I know what he is capable of when it comes to family. And he still has an angel sword you know."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Any suggestions on what to say? Maybe I should just say 'Guess what Dean. Cas was just pranking us There isn't a breeding program.' You and Lisa are just naturally fruitful."

"Do you think that would work?" Cas asked hopefully.

Sam just stared at Cas and shook his head. Deciding he was on his own when it came to figuring out what to say to Dean. Maybe if Bobby wasn't still upset with him, he could ask Bobby for some advice.

Cas nodded as if everything would be okay. "When he is ready to talk to me just let Natiel know and he will call me."

"Uh, who's Natiel?"

"Oh right. He is the little one's guardian angel. Just call his name and he will appear."

Once Cas was gone, Sam walked back through the salvage yard. Leaning against a stack of crushed sedans he called, "Natiel."

On orders from his superior, Natiel had already acquired his vessel. It was a young soldier who had returned from Afghanistan in a wheelchair. As Natiel approached Sam he was struck by the shear size of the man. In comparison to the other men in the house Sam was obviously larger but now in his human vessel Natiel was able to really judge his size. Natiel's vessel was 6' and pure muscle, yet compared to Sam he felt small and weak.

Walking towards him was a small man with brown hair in a military hair cut. "Natiel?" Sam questioned the young man.

"Yes." Sam was reminded of Cas in those early years by the way the angel moved.

"What has Cas told you about what's going on?"

"Cas?" the boy looked at Sam in confusion. Then, "Do you mean Prince Castiel? He told me to assist you in your attempt to assuage Dean Winchester's anger toward the prince."

Eyes wide in surprise Sam asked, "The prince? What prince? What the hell are you talking about?"

"With Michael gone, heaven was in chaos. Prince Castiel took charge and has restored order," replied Natiel.

"Well around here we call him Cas. It's going to be hard enough to convince Dean to talk to him without tossing around some fancy title. From now on refer to him as Cas. Got it?"

"B-But I can't call him Cas. It would be disrespectful."

"I don't care what you call him to his face. But when we talk about him around here it's Cas."

Natiel nodded hesitantly. The prince had warned him about how difficult it was to deal with the Winchesters. He was realizing that 'Cas' was not exaggerating but actually under stating the difficulty.

Sam suddenly walked off, tossing over his shoulder, "Well come on. We have to find Bobby and see if he has any ideas that don't include angel blades and Cas in the same sentence."

Natiel stumbled after Sam still not completely comfortable in his vessel. While he hurried to catch up, many thoughts raced through his mind. Angel blades? Did the Winchesters actually posses angel blades? There were rumors in the garrison, but he did not believe them. After all, humans were not supposed to be able to wield an angel blade. Apprehension grew in Natiel's mind. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hope this isn't too confusing. Please send a review. I'd really like to know what you all think so far. **

**Molly**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Apple Pie Life**

**I own nothing; literally ****J****Supernatural and all characters belong to the WB/CW and E. Kripke.**

**Chapter 10**

Sam glanced at Natiel as the angel caught up with him. "So, you're my nephews' guardian angel?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well don't fuck up. I have an angel blade too."

Natiel stumbled at Sam's comment. He began to suspect the stories he had heard in the garrison were true. Which was: the Winchesters were dangerous to anyone or anything they deemed a threat to their family and friends. Natiel decided he should ask Prince Castiel how to become their friend.

The two continued on in silence. Sam's frown evidence that he wasn't pleased that Natiel seemed to be so easily intimidated. Sam decided to schedule some training sessions with the angel as soon as he could.

They found Bobby working on the salvage yard's books. Bobby looked up, eyes narrowing as he saw Sam walking towards him. Sam's gut reaction to Bobby's glare was to punch the old hunter in his face. But this was about his nephews so Sam shoved his anger down as best he could. Sam sighed, "Easy Bobby. This is about the boys."

Bobby nodded towards the man standing slightly behind Sam asking, "Who's your friend?"

Through clenched jaws, Sam grumbled, "Not a friend. He's the boys' guardian angel."

Bobby jumped to his feet, angel blade in hand as he yelled, "Dammit Sam! Why'd ya let an angel in here?"

Sam was quickly loosing control over his anger and yelled back "Cas sent the little shit. He's supposed to guard the boys."

"Cas!" Bobby shouted. "That's worse. Dean's gonna gank him, no questions asked. You might recall he's a little pissed at Cas right now."

"Jeez Bobby, why do you think we're here? Cas needs to talk to Dean, but he's afraid of what Dean will do. So he wants us to get Dean to listen to him before Dean stabs Cas in the throat."

"That's bull, we should just gank him now and not say anythin", Bobby grumbled as he moved around his desk towards Natiel with his angel blade at the ready.

Without warning, Natiel disarmed Bobby and had angel blades hovering above both men's hearts. "I was ordered not to injure the Winchester family and those they consider family." Flipping Bobby's blade around, he handed it back to Bobby hilt first as he continued, "I can see it will be difficult not to injure such aggressive humans. I am not a traditional guardian angel. I am a soldier from the Prince's former garrison. The Prince felt a warrior would be a more appropriate guardian for the Winchester children."

"Well this prince guy's right 'bout needin' a soldier. But one of you for three Winchester kids ain't gonna' cut it. Even if you can pop all over the place," Bobby said as he moved around his desk and sat down.

Natiel nodded, "Agreed. As the little ones grow older and spend less time here in the compound, other soldiers will be added to the detail."

"Compound?" Sam smirked.

"Is that not the correct term for an area surrounded by walls covered in protection sigils and charms?"

Sam looked at Bobby who shrugged and said "Yeah, I guess."

"Have we completed this discussion regarding my qualifications to guard the little ones?"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other and shrugged.

Satisfied, Natiel turned to speak directly to Bobby. "Prince Castiel requires your assistance in assuaging Dean Winchester's anger towards the prince."

Bobby jumped up again and choked out, "Prince Castiel?" Looking at Sam, he shouted. "What the hell is he talkin' 'bout?"

Sam glared at the angel. "I told you not to call him that. We call him Cas." Then turning towards a stricken Bobby, he said "Don't worry about this prince crap. It's not important."

"Not important! Not important!" shouted Bobby. "Do ya have any idea what it means if Cas is a prince?"

Shooting another glare at Natiel, Sam spoke slowly in a strained voice, "I don't care about some dumb ass title. Cas is Cas. Period." Bobby's only response was to roll his eyes as he dropped into his chair. "Evidently," Sam continued, "Cas wanted me to come home and stay with the family. So he tried a little reverse psych. He had the brilliant idea that if he told me to stay away and told me about that stupid 'Need future Winchesters' crap, then I would do the opposite and refuse to leave."

Natiel nodded, "He was correct in his assumptions."

Sam clenched his jaw several times in frustration. "Look Nate, you're not helping. Shut you hole."

Completely confused Natiel asked, "Who is Nate?"

"You, ya idgit!" snarled Bobby. "And before ya ask, your hole is your mouth. So, shut it!"

Nate opened his mouth to respond, then thought better of it.

"Look Bobby, we've got to come up with a way to get Dean to listen to Cas. Not sure what Cas wants but it's probably another end of the world kinda thing."

Bobby shook his head, "Again? How many is this?"

Sam shrugged, "Three, four?"

Nate glanced between the two men. He was amazed at the ease with which these men considered such a possibility. Nate had little experience with humans, but he was pretty sure that most humans would react with a little more concern and panic. He was beginning to understand what made these Winchesters so important.

After sitting in silence for several minutes, Bobby looked at Sam. "Well got any ideas idgit?"

"What! That's why we came to you."

"I got no idea", said Bobby as he threw his arms up in the air.

Sam smiled, "I say we set up a meet. Grab some beers, sit back and enjoy the show."

"It'd be our very own Smack Down," Bobby chuckled. Sam and Bobby continued laughing, causing Nate to become uncomfortable.

"I fail to see the humor in the possibility of either Dean Winchester or Pri… Cas smacking one another."

The two men only laughed harder. After several minutes their laughter died down to occasional chuckles. Wiping his eyes, Bobby asked Nate. "You got any ideas there angel boy?"

Nate nodded, "Yes. Why not tell Dean the truth. Surely he will understand the need to put aside his differences and work with … um… Cas again."

Sam slapped Nate's shoulder, "Yeah, you do that Nate. Just walk right up to Dean and tell him the truth." Nate nodded in satisfaction and turned to go in search of Dean.

Bobby jumped up, "I'll get the beer."

Sam smiled, "I'll get Collins and grab some chairs."

The three men met outside Dean's garage. All three were chuckling as they took their seats and popped open their beers. Dean slid out from under the car he was working on. Wiping his hands, Dean asked Sam "One of those for me?" Sam tossed Dean a beer. "So when's the show start?" asked Dean curious about the three men sitting before him.

Bobby nudged Sam and nodded toward the approaching angel. "'Bout five seconds I'd say," was Bobby's response. Dean looked at Nate, then back at his 'audience', raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Dean, this is Nate. He has something to discuss with you," Sam said smiling as he took a huge gulp from his beer.

Looking at Nate expectantly, Dean asked, "What ya need pal?"

Nate walked up to Dean. "It is an honor to be given the duty of guarding your children."

Dean nodded slowly, "Uh huh. What'd you say your name was again?'

"I am Natiel, your…"

Dean swung the crow bar next to him, pulling Nate's legs out from under him. "Freakin' angel! What the hell are you doing here?"

**A/N Not sure if anyone is still interested in this. I had wanted to have this done before Season 6 started. Yeah, that didn't happen. Um, anyway, I've really struggled with where to take this. But I think I've found the right direction (I hope!) Please read and review and let me know if you are still interested and what you think. **

**Reviews are like sugar plums that dance in my head :)**


End file.
